best friends forever right?
by SomeoneThatIsNotMe
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work.
1. red butterflies and a shopping trip

**Hi everyone!  
>This is my first fanfiction! I hope you read it, I had fun writing it!<br>SomeoneThatIsNotMe**

best friends forever... Right?

Chapter 1 pretty red butterflies and a shopping trip

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And quess what? It didn't work.

Ugh... Homework is just soooooo boring... I hate it! Writing stupid unusefull (if that wasn't a word, now it is) things on a stupid, boring white paper. We can't even write with a glitter pen, aaaah I just love those! They're so cool! Especially the red one, it's so pretty! You can draw really nice butterflies with it too! First you make the body with a yellow glitter pen, be carefull not to make it to big. You're almost ready! Next you draw the outline of the wings with red- OH MY GOD! I just drew a butterfly on my math homework! Oh, yeah, why not... Better make the next page pretty as well. And simple like that I began drawing other butterflies on the rest of my math, English and Spanish homework.

Okaaaay, so that was fun... What should I do next... I already did everything I could do to spill the time... Hmm... The only thing I can come up with is... Hmm... Making more homework probably. " ugh, seriously Ally! Making MORE homework, I'm sorry to say this but... you don't have a life!" Well that best people, is my best (and almost only) friend. Leah. Some people say she is a bitch, she doesn't have a heart, she doesn't have any friends and things like that. But I like her and nobody would be able change that! She was once my best friend and she will always be! I love her! As a friend of course!

"uhm... Allysa You awake?"Leah asked.

"oh, yeah! Of course! Well I don't know, the homework kind of makes me sleepy..."

"Yeah, right." Leah said with a smile.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you've got any time to go shopping, but by seeing aaaall of this homework, I think I better come back another time."

"Oh, it's alright I'll just make it some other time. Where are we going?"I said. But why would she need to go shopping, maybe she meant shopping for food? Yeah, she eats much right? She couldn't mean going actually SHOPPING, we just got to Seattle a week ago. She must be rich. Yeah that's it she has a double life. She's a superstar! Wow my best friend's famous! Oh my god!

"Leah?"I asked while we where in the car.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Lady Gaga?"

"uhm...No?"

"Rihanna?"

"No..."

"Taylor swi-"

"Why are you asking that? I am not some wierd slut who thinks she can sing!" Oh... So Leah isn't famous... But wait a minute! She just called...

"Taylor swift is NOT a slut!"

"But Lady Gaga is!"

"..." I don't have a comeback for that do I?

"HA!" Leah said in a very evil sounding voice, and I thought I was creepy...

"So we're here! Come on, we don't have all day!" Leah said.

"Why not? Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"uhm... No! Yes! Maybe..."

" Leah Clearwater! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..." Leah said while her face fell.

" Oh I'm so sorry Leah... I totally forgot about HIM, you got a job from the council right?"

"Yeah." Leah said still looking pretty down.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I don't think I remember..." I said. While we both burst out laughing.

So far, our little shopping trip to seattle.

After a lot ,and when I say a lot I really mean A LOT, of shopping, we where just walking trough the buzy streets of seattle. We were looking for a place to eat when I cought the look on Leah's face. Yup, she's thinking about HIM again. Are you wondering why I never say (or think in this way) his name? He doesn't deserve to even HAVE a name. And the excuse he gave Leah 'they weren't soulmates'! So patethic! I hate him for making Leah go trough everything she did.

From where we where walking I could see a boy playing guitar. People where throwing money in his guitar case( is it called that?). At that moment I got an idea. I picked my phone out my bag.

"Leah, can you hold this for a minute?"

I didn't wait for an answer and just gave it to her after I put 'You're not sorry' by Taylor Swift on.

"Al! What are you-"

I ran to some sort of flat big rock and standed on it. Before I did that my hat fell of. That's when the song began playing, and I began singing. But I'll tell you, I really CAN'T sing. At least that's what my brother yells when I sing in the shower 'till the water runs cold. Just so you know.

"All this time I was waisting, hoping you would come around."

"You're not sorry, no."

Leah was looking really mad by the end of the song. Oops... This wasn't what I tought would happen. While I walked back to her some boys that where listening to my... Unique voice wolfwhistled. They where probably looking at Leah or some other pretty girl. I saw my hat laying on the ground so I wen't to pick it up. Just when I saw that there was actually MONEY in the hat, a veeeery angry Leah walked up to me.

Okay, plan B!

"Allysa! What the hell!" Wow, she's mad.

"Icecream." I said.

"Icecream?"

"Yes, icecream." I said while I showed her the money.

I don't know why, but we burst out laughing, again.

I quess that's why Leah likes me, I always make her laugh when she 's mad. I'm the only one who can put up with her for longer than an hour. That's why she always hangs out with me, and why we're best friends, but I wouldn't change a thing about it if I could, we're best friends, forever and nothing or nobody is going to change that.

**Soooo... This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Muddy schoolbags and a new friend

**Hey everyone!  
>This is the second chapter! Please review if you've read it!<strong>

Chapter 2: Muddy schoolbags and a new friend

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And quess what? It didn't work.

"Allysa? Everything alright in there?" I heard mom ask trough the flashy pink door of my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'But my clock isn't.' I thought while I stared at the once loud beeping alarm clock that now was a grey rectangle like thing. In the woods that circled our house and backyard. I heard someone on the stairs."Don't come in!" I yelled.

But I was to late, my by two years jounger brother, Jason, came into my room.

" I am so going to tell mom, you broke your alarm clock and the window!" He said with a smirk on his face. Oh no! Wait a second...

"I did NOT break the window!"

"Mom doesn't know that!" He yelled back. He picked up my backpack and throwed it trough the closed window. I picked him up by his collar.

"You are so dea-"

"Allysa Louise Taylor! Let your brother go right now!" My dad yelled. Let me tell you, my dad NEVER yelled, except for the time I had a food fight in our kitchen with Leah... But that's a story you don't really wanna know.

"I just had a call from school. Something about butterflies? And- What the- What did you do to your brother!" He said while he touched the giant red handprint on Jason's arm. Oops... Blame the anger issues...

"You're grounded!"

"But dad!"

"No buds! You've done enough, now go clean up the glass of your window. As a punishment you're not going to get a new one! You need to learn the world isn't all about you! You can't just go break your window when you feel like it!" From then of I just stopped listening. I have a feeling this is going to be a very loooong day...

As I picked out my clothes for the day I figured out what dad meant with 'something about butterflies' my drawings, of course... Maybe I forgot that a little bit... Now, what am I going to do about it... Hmm... Maybe I could go back in time and make my homework, instead of drawing on it. Yes! That's a great idea! But oh wait I can't go back in time... Hmm... It's impossible... Ugh, I'm just going to wait and see what hapoens. Yep, I'm going to do that.

I put on my long pink converse, jacket and took my umbrella. Only my backpack and I'm ready to go to school, now where is my backpack? Huh? It's gone... Oh well, I'll just ask my parents. Oh wait, they're still angry. Grrr...stupid little brother...

While I walked to down on the stairs I looked to my left where a little window was. Crap! There in the mud was my once zebra striped backpack. Right, Jason let it fall out of my window. Great just great! You wait Jason! Karma is a bitch! Or no wait, it isn't going to be karma that kills him, it's me. Mwuhaha... I'm going to make very evil plans... Gnagna... But first: my backpack. Uhm... That can wait! Backpacks don't run away. Right? God, I sound like a six year old. I got down and made my breakfast. Now only getting my backpack, I got outside. While I walked trough our backdoor I saw something moving in the woods. A bunny or something, there are no other things in the woods. I don't believe in the stories dad used to tell me when I was little, the stories where about wolves and something cold.. Cold people? Cold ones? Cold ones! Yeah right, who believes that? Not me.

So I have my now brown backpack with wet schoolbooks... Now just go to the busstop. The bus! How late is it! Omg! I'm waaay to late!

When I got to school the bell rang the second I walked in. I still have to go to my locker! I looked around the hallway was now empty. Well nobody here to tell me I can't run. I can run really fast you see, I used to beat Leah, and her little brother before you know what happened. Now she never goes running with me anymore, it's really weird. We used to do it all the time.

"Aah!" I screamed when I bumped into something hard, and cold. Sinds when is there a brick wall in this hall? Who the hell put it here?

Hey? What's that? Did that wall just laugh at me? I looked up when I again heard laughing.

"Oh!" I said when I saw him."I'm so sorry I thought you-uhm I didn't saw you!" No, I tought you where a brick wall...

"hahaha! That's very funny! I'm strong but as far as I know, I'm not a brick wall." Oh crap, so I said that aloud, great. Really.

"I should get to class..." I mumbled to the beautiful but way to white boy/man to my liking before me.

"Well, nice meeting you by the way. I'm Edward. Goodbye."

I didn't even have the time to say something back. When I blinked he was gone. Just like that. Well I better get going, I tought when I heard the bell from the next period ring. I still have to get to the damn locker!

At the end of the next class I was so bored I fell asleep, it was a beautifull dream about unicorns and burning the school down. At least that was untill I heard my English teacher, miss greyson, call my name.

"I didn't burn anything! It was Jason!" I heard laughing. Oh, so it was all a dream... Too bad...

"Miss Taylor can you come here for a minute, and why would 'Jason' burn something?" Miss Greyson said.

"I meant he burned the soup... Last night..." Was the only excuse I could come up with.

"You can't exactly burn soup young lady, but it's alright. As long as you don't burn a house it's great." She began laughing to herself. Oh, how close she was with that.

" Okay, so that wasn't funny...Now you are probably wondering why I asked you to come up here?"

When I didn't say anything she goes on. " I was looking trough the classes homework, and I found this." She held up my homework.

"Uhm... Yeah? It's my homework. I didn't forgot to bring it in." I faked a confused face and she luckyly didn't saw trough it.

" It's not about or you brought it in or not, it's about that you have all answers right, you're the best of the whole class. I wan't to felecitate you!" She whispered with a smile on her face.

"Yay!" I said a little to loud. It's not about the butterflies! I'm not going to have to stay in school for an extra hour!

" It's good that you are so happy about it, but I want to have a small talk with you over the red spot on the second page of your homework. Miss peters found an identical looking drawing on your other homework. How did that happen?" She asked.

The bell rang just when I was about to come up with a very good excuse and she said. " You can stay for a little while after school, to think about it."

"But miss, I have a lot of homework to do!" I put on my best pout and sad eyes.

" Oh! Well, that doesn't make a problem, you can bring it with you. Happy first time staying for detention!"

"Bye..." I said back.

Stupid teachers, stupis forks high school, stupid parents for not letting me go to the La Push tribal school! The bell rang, what do I have next? Ah, lunch, great, another hour of sitting alone at the back table... Okay there we go. And I pushed the caffetaria door open, to be met with a piece of pizza. In my face. Oh, it happens all the time, it's not so bad. Not. Do you know how difficult it is to get this of my clothes? Ugh... I'm just going to walk to the food court and pretend nothing just happened. I picked out my food as usual, a salada, an apple, a water bottle and that's it. I just don't eat much. I turned around to walk to my table only to find the guy from this morning sitting on it. Great. He turned around like he had heard me. Mind reader or something? I chuckled.

" Sorry," He said."Is this your table?" I saw him look to his right. I looked to and saw a normal average girl walking to the guy, what was his name again? Eddie? Eduard? Edward!

"Oh no, it's alright. You can sit here with your girlfriend." I don't know why but he laughed when I said 'girlfriend' ,well he didn't saw her looking at him the way she did. I walked away. But before I turned I saw his eyes brighten up a little. I wonder why.

"Goodbye, Allysa." He said.

"Huh?" sinds when did I tell him my name? Mind reader. Yep, definiantly. A mind reader. Right, where am I going to sit this lunch, and the rest of the year by the sight of Edward and the girl.

I decided to just go sit in the hallway in front of my locker.

Hmm... This is kinda boring... What am I going to do next? Not just sitting here, that's not me. Aha I have an idea! First I have to find my brothers locker. Hmm... It's supposed to be easy sinds we're in the same boulding. When I came to the stairs to go to the next floor, I saw a bag with a bus of whipped cream in it. Well, I can't just steal it, I'm just going to ... Borrow it.

"Uhm... Excuse me but did you just get that bus out of my bag?" a girl looking my age asked.

"No, I borrowed it. And it's for a good cause! Bye!"

"Yeah right, and yesterday it rained gumballs." The girl said. I smiled, well at least she's funny.

"I'm Allysa," I said " But everyone calls me Ally."

"Liz." Liz said.

"So what are you going to do with that?"

"What?" I asked

"That!" she said while she pointed her finger at the bus.

"Ooooh, that.. Well I'm going to get revenge on my little brother, Jason Taylor, you wanna help me?"

"That asshole is your brother? Off course I'll help you!" So I wasn't the only one who hated him. I had a feeling this wasn't the last thing I would do to Jason with Liz.

"This is great!" Liz said after five minutes of ruining Jason's locker.

"Yes, it is!" I said back.

"Hide! Quick! Jason is coming! Oh my god! We have to get this on tape!"She said, while we both got out our phones, I have to tell you she had a really expensive looking blue iPhone. And we opened a random door that led to... Uhm, some sort of cabin, with cleaning stuff in it. But we chosed a good hiding place 'cause there was a window in it.

"Come on, take a look!" I whispered to Liz.

"OMG!" She whisper-yelled back.

"What the fuck!" We heard my brother yell."Who the hell is Alliz ?"While he looked at his locker, it was now a fluo pink painted, floral, locker. It had whipped cream writing on the outside, 'sweet, sweet, revenge' and on the inside it said 'karma is a bitch, love Alliz'. Alliz is the name we came up with as a codename so we could still write our names, but Jase doesn't know it was us.

When Jason stormed of, me and Liz got out of our hiding place.

"Well, we better get to class now." I said.

"Sure, what classes do you have?" Liz asked. I smiled. I think this is the start of a new friendship.

**I totally LOVE reviews!  
>So review please!<strong>


	3. A detention and meeting Leah's friends

Chapter 3: A not so boring detention and meeting Leah's friends

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And quess what? It didn't work.

After my last class, that I just found out was a class I had with Liz. She absolutely HATES Spanish, it's another thing we have in common. But enough about her. So I came out my last class when I felt my phone vibrating, I looked around if any of the teachers could see me. Nope, no teachers. I looked at my phone and saw I had a message. Leah. Oh she wants to hang out after school... That reminds me... I've got detention AND I'm grounded... Ugh... God hates me... But, oh, well, maybe staying after school could be fun! Nah, who am I kidding. It's not.

When I got to the detention-classroom I looked around... Wow,lot's of people in here. No really! I didn't think the entire Cullen family would be in here. Well at least I've got something good to look at. I looked away from the pretty blonde girl I was looking at to that boy, Edward, when I heard him chuckle.

Mind reading again hmm? HA! I've caught you! Didn't tought I would huh? Haha! I just did! He didn't move. Wahaha! He still didn't move. Wahahaha! Grrr... No moving. Right then he and his very pixie like sister burst out laughing. Oh! My! Gosh! He can read minds! I could feel my face paling.

"Hey, you alright?" The pixie like girl asked. Huh? They weren't laughing? Not even smiling? Great, I'm daydreaming again... I tought I passed that stage... A few years ago...

"Hellooooo?" The girl asked."Miss I think she's sick, I should bring her to the nurse, yeah, she'll know what to do, maybe I need to bring her a water bottle? Or some coke? Maybe she'll like a-"

"I'm alright! Okay!" I yelled in her face.

"Oh..." She said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm really sorry pix-someone."

"It's alright. You could make it up by going shopping with me! I totally looooove you're jacket! Where d'you brought it? We could buy you a whole new wardrobe! I just know you'll loooove this new shop in port angeles!" Oh my god... She's had it bad... She's even badder as Leah with the shopping...

"Alice, maybe you should come sit with us again." Edward told Alice.

"What?" She said.

"We have a lot of homework." He said with a weird nod to me.

Alice looked zoned out for a moment but stood up as fast as she came to sit there at first.

"Yeah! Right! I totally forgot, Eddie!" And they walked away, a little to fast to seem just normal human speed. Weird... Not even a 'goodbye' or a 'see you later'.

I saw most students walk out. Was it that late? Well time goes fast when you have fun! Not really. God why am I being so sarcastic today?

I got outside the school boulding when I realised I had no ride home. Ugh! So stupid... I grabbed my phone from my bag and tried calling my parents. Nope no answer. Aaah! I wanted to scream so badly. A few minutes ago it began raining to. Aha! I had my umbrella with me! Yay!

"You just made my day! I love you!" I said to my umbrella. I spinned around in the rain. I began laughing at myself, while shaking my head, I am so weird.

I walked to the next street while I popped open my black with white dots umbrella. I was still smiling when I saw something move behind a few trees.

It felt like something was telling me to get closer, so when I did that, I saw nine people talking to each other. Two of them looked really mad and where shaking. When I got close enough to see their faces, I saw one of them was a girl. She had short black hair, just like... Just like Le- Hey!

"Hi Leah!" I yelled while I kept walking towards them.

They all turned to me. I now could see their faces, they all looked like people I knowed from back when, before Harry Clearwater died, when me and Leah used to hang out at their place. I think their names where Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jacob, Jared, HIM and ... Leah's brother Seth. I tought he was atractive before but now... Just... Wow... He was hot...

"Ally what are you doing here! You aren't supposed to be outside!" Leah said.

"I got a detention and since I don't have a car... Well are you going to tell me who these people are or are you just going to yell at me?" I said calmly.

"No I'm not go-" She stopped yelling when I raised my eyebrow, she tought it was very funny. Well I did too after she spit out her coke while she was laughing so hard a few years ago.

We both burst out into giggles,why? Well I quess she remembered too.

The boys that where with her looked confused. Well they probably never saw Leah just burtsting out laughing for nothing... Well now they did.

"Guys this is Allysa, Allysa this are Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin... Sam, Jacob and Seth."

I didn't miss the little sigh between Collin and Sam's names. She still isn't over him. Pour girl.

When she said their names I looked at each one of their faces.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah mouth something to Paul with a really angry look. It was something about Paul being dead and imprin or something? Paul had a smirk on his face when he saw me looking at him. I gave him a weird look. He looked confused, I chucked, I just couldn't help it.

Embry looked the same as Paul only Embry was less muscled. He looked like he was really childliss but still funny.

Quil looked like he wasn't here, or thinking on something/someone really hard. He had this weird loving look on his face... Maybe he was thinking about his girlfriend?

Jared looked hurt, like he was missing something. When I looked into his eyes it was like he couldn't really see me. Creepy...

Brady looked like he was still fifteen but by the sight of his body you wouldn't say that. He looked iddentical to the next guy, Collin.

The next one was Sam. He looked deep in tought, really happy but sad at the same time. It may sound weird but he looked torned apart by what he did to Leah, every time he looked at her.

I was trying to figure out Sam's expression so hard I didn't take a good look at Seth, who was next.

"Bring the girl home, Leah." A guy I tought was Jacob said. Huh? The girl? Does he mean me? I'm sorry mister but 'the girl' has a name! Just when I decided I should say that aloud, Leah grabbed my arm and dragged me with her to an old red car I didn't know was parked there.

"Leah..." I began but stopped when she wen't to open the car door for me. She waited for me to get in before she got in herself. When she started the engine she looked around carefully, before she drove away. Like there would be someone hiding in to woods to spy on us, how silly. We where an end away from that place near the woods when I felt the pull in my chest, I hadn't noticed had gone away, came back. It felt so weird... Just like there was someone stabbing knives into my heart... Well, seems pretty painfull to me. Ugh, I've got pity for those who ever had to endure that! No one has ever had to endure that. Life isn't that awfull. I heard a tired sigh.

"We're here." Leah said.

I didn't now what to say so I just gave her a small nod and opened the car door on my side.

I walked up the porch steps and turned to say goodbye to Leah but when I did, she was already gone.

I wen't to bed early and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, today was a really weird day, was the last thing I tought.


	4. A beautiful wolf and a girl with scars

Chapter 4: A beautiful sandy coloured wolf and a girl with scars

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And quess what? It didn't work.

I woke up to the sound of beautiful little birds chilping, and the sunlight that shined magically trough my window... Oh, wait I'm just looking at the drawing I made on my window with window-paint, there's a tree with birds, a sunrise and a small cloud, on it.

Why can't I wake up like that for real, I pouted. Sniff, sniff... I know, I know, I'm being overdramatic.

I turned to look at my clock, but was surprised to see there was nothing on my night-stand except for a few books.

"Huh?" I said to myself.

"Where did you go, oh my dear alarm clock?" It was then I remembered what happened yesterday morning.' I am so going to tell mom, you broke your alarm clock and the window!'

"Ugh... I hate... You... Jason..." I said when I fell back into my pillow again. When I woke up again I decided I should do something with my weekend that was totally free of homework. I dressed myself with a grey shirt with pink writing that said 'not crazy, creative' , dark blue jeans, a black hoodie and my pink converse, off course. When I put them on I saw some writing on the underside off my left shoe. 'Leah 3 Ally' it said. Awww, I didn't know Leah had a heart! That was just soooo sweet! I love her! Best friends forever!

When I was over the surprise of Leah being sweet, I looked at the calendar I had hung up above my bureau table a few months ago. My mom bought it for me ' because I always forget everything' her words, not mine. So I looked at it and saw a sticky note hanging on it. We are out, can you go get this: . And than a lot of groceries, so I quess I know what I'm doing today. Maybe after I'm done I could call to see if Leah wants to go to the beach with me. I got downstairs to make some breakfast to find the freezer compleetly empty, oh so I really got to go shopping. Mom probably thought I wouldn't go shopping if there was enough food in the house... Well that was kinda my excuse for the first half of the year...

When I was done making and eating my bread with jam, I got upstairs again. I looked around to find something to do for the next hour and a half before the small supermarket of Forks was open. I saw my laptop and went to put it on. When it was done loading, I started up messenger, maybe someone was online? I had forty-eight friends on messenger. You're asking yourself, if she has no friends? Then how did she get so many messenger friends? Well most of them I don't even know in real-life. Leah put them in my computer. Weird I know, but I think she's trying to make me more social. When I heard a beeping noise from my computer I saw someone was online. Sethypuppy001 Huh? Isn't that Leah's brother? Haha, maybe I can get some embrassing story's out of him... I clicked on his name. I came to a conversation between him and one of his friends.

AllysaIsTheBest says:

Hi, sethypuppy :)

sethypuppy001 says:

Huh? Why r u calling me that?

AllysaIsTheBest says:

It's ur name, duh

CollinLOL says:

...embrassing

sethypuppy001 says:

wait a second... if I didnt put it there...

AllysaIsTheBest says:

Leah XD

CollinLOL says:

Haha Leah

Sethypuppy001 says:

Leah grrrr... :)

AllysaIsTheBest says:

LOL

Sethypuppy001 says:

Uhmm... Who r u?

Great, he just has to ask that...

CollinLOL says:

Yeah! And howd u get our mail adresses?

AllysaIsAwesome says:

Haha, Im not telling, bye I got to go

Sethypuppy001 says:

Yeah me to, Ive got work

I didn't wait for there answers, I'll just read them when I get home.

I grabbed my purple iPod from my bureau table. Now I got to get going 'cause if Jason comes home and there's no food... I don't know what will happen. He likes to eat A LOT you see. I decided to take a shortcut trough the woods. I put the earbuds of my ipod in and pressed play. 'Breathe' from Taylor swift started playing, I mouthed the lyrics while I listened to the sad song. I don't understand some people don't like Taylor's songs.

" People laugh at people, and sometimes we change our minds. But it's killing me to see you go after all this time." I sang.

"Hmm, hm, hmm, hm, hmm." I hummed the rest of the lyrics I only knewed a few of the lines.

"And we know it's never simple, never easy,

never a clean break, no one here to save me."

It was then I heard a twig snap, I froze. I set my music on pause and really slowly, I turned around. I believe my mouth fell open in surprise. There between the trees stood a giant horse sized dog, no, it was a wolf. He was sandy coloured with white spots down on his paws and tail. He was beautiful. I looked at his face when he backed off. I didn't want him to go away.

"No!" I said. I didn't know why but he stopped and looked up to meet my eyes. I don't really understand what happened next.

When I looked into the wolf's eyes his expression changed from surprise to awe to shock to happiness and back to shock. I wish I knewed what he was thinking. His eyes looked so beautiful, they were a dark brown with black spots on the outside.

Then another way bigger wolf came out off the bushes, he nudged my wolf with his muzzle, like... He was trying to get him to go away. No! He can't go! As weird as it sounds, I felt some sort of connection with the wolf. I felt so weird when both wolves stepped back and eventually ran back the way they came from. Although my wolf's eyes never left mine.

I just stood there staring at the place the wolves had disappeared when I felt my phone buzz. 'Where are you? We're having dinner at 1. Mom' Huh? Crap! It's already 11:46! I've just been standing here for the last twenty minutes, I better run!

When I got all groceries out off the planks I got to the cash register and paid for everything. There was a woman standing next to the door, I think she was waiting for it to stop raining.

"I don't think it is ever going to stop raining, so you could better get home before it gets badder." I told her. She looked beautiful, she had long black hair, she looked a little like Leah, family maybe?

"Oh, no. I'm just waiting for my husband to come and save me." she said with a smile, and while she turned around I saw her face. It had three giant scars on it. I held back the gasp that was halfway my mouth. Omg! What happened, I wanted to say but I didn't.

"Emily." She said.

"Allysa." I said in return. I didn't say anything else, I was scared something not so beleefd would come out.

"Oh, look there he is. Bye Allysa!"

"Bye." I whispered. There out of a black car came Sam. Leah's ex-fiancé. So Emily was Leah's cousin. I don't understand, Leah made it seem like Emily was the devil himself... And she looks so kind. Before Sam could see me I left the small grocery store and began my way home, this time I didn't go trough the woods. Walking trough woods when it rains like this is a little to dangerous for me.

I got home a little to late but my parents didn't care. After dinner I got to my room to do... Something. Well I was going to climb out of my bedroom window ( that I now remembered, did not have a window in it anymore) to see if I could find my wolf. Maybe he was out there somewhere in the woods, then I could go looking for him since the woods are all around my house.

So when I stood outside my house, I just kuch- climbed- kuch ( more like fell ) trough my window, I realised I didn't bring any shoes or a jacket with me. Ugh... Stupid me... I can't go back now... So I stepped a little farter in between the trees and stopped after I walked a few feet away. I didn't expect to really find my wolf sleeping there. Carefully to not make any sound I stepped closer and sat down next to him.

When I turned I saw I had a perfect sight of my bedroom window. Would he... No, that couldn't be possible. I brought my knees up to my neck and lay my head on them. I looked at my wolf again. So beautiful. As if he sensed my gaze on him he turned so he's face was really close to mine. I gasped but I didn't move. He isn't awake... Yet. It could be dangerous if he wakes up now my brain said. But my heart wanted nothing more than stay with this magical wolf. I better go back in, my parents could find out I'm not in my room. I was being really careful when I stood up and got into my room again. If I would've looked trough the not-window again I would've seen the wolf that was no longer asleep looking long fully at me.

**Please review! I want to know if you love/like/don't like/hate my storie! And just a small question, how long should I make my chapters? This one's like 1500 words. Thank you!**


	5. Lost memories and a phone call

**Hi everyone! I forgot to say this but I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! :( so, that was it, please review!**

Chapter 5: Lost memories and a phone call

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And quess what? It didn't work.

The next day I didn't wake up 'till eleven. When I looked out off my window I saw that it had stopped raining for once, there behind the grey clouds you could see a white round shape. The sun. It was a long time ago I saw it. I almost forgot that it was round.

Haha, no not really. It is the perfect weather to go to the beach. Maybe I'll ask Leah to go with me, or just really, really maybe I'll ask Liz. I got dressed in my black bikini with some jeans shorts and a purple tank top over it.

I went to check my phone but on my way there something on my computer caught my eye. I stepped closer to look at it. I didn't log of on messenger last night.

CollinLOL says:

AllysaIsTheBest? r u gone?

Sethypuppy001 says:

I think she is, just say what u want to say

CollinLOL says:

How late is patrol I forgot

Sethypuppy001 says:

Ive got right now with Jake u r in 4 hours

CollinLOL says:

Kay

Sethypuppy001 says:

Bye

Huh? What's patrol? Who's Jake? Weird... Oh, I don't care.

What was I going to do again? Oh, yes my phone! Calling Leah!

I called her number, I had it on speed dial 'cause I called her that much. Ugh... My phone doesn't have any reach... Again. It's like what? The fourth time this month? I paid for this phone so I could CALL with it people not because I thought it was fun to have one! I should just go to the beach without them. I put on my sandals and my black and white striped one seize to big jacket. I toke an umbrella out of my closet, I had a lot of umbrella's, just to be sure.

When I began walking I heard a howl, it sounded pretty far away tough. Maybe it was my wolf? I had a strange feeling it wasn't... Pff, like I could hear the difference. So, there were more wolves out here? They're from La Push I think...

I heard Leah talk about them once, when she was really tired and didn't know what she was saying. But oh, Leah says some pretty weird stuff when she's asleep too. We were at my house for a sleepover and she began talking about some horror movie she had seen, it was about a fight between vampires and werewolves... There was a human girl in the movie to, I think.

I was almost at the beach when I felt like running, so I sprinted the last few feet to the beach. I found a nice spot next to a tree I could lean on. I lay my stuff down and sat down myself. When I lay there I felt so tired, like all my tiredness from the weekend came back to me all at once. I tried to stay awake but my eyes got droopy, so I let them close and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When I woke up again I was in my own bed, in my room.

"huh? How did I get here?" When I looked around I saw my window was still gone and it was raining inside, it was really cold in my room so I could imagine what it was to be outside right now. I would freeze to dead! It's good I came home early after I fell asleep. Or... That's what I think had happened. What else could happened? God send an angel to bring me home? Yeah, right. Maybe it was a flying carpet? Hmm, that's a little more realistic... A little... Maaaaybe on the way home I bumped into a tree and lost my memory? Yep, that's it, totally! Maybe my memories would come back if I bumped into something again?

As I stood in the kitchen bumping my head to the wall, someone came in.

"Uhm... Allysa my dear daughter, should I bring you to the hospital?" My mom asked.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" I said." I just let my apple fall and wanted to pick it up but the wall stood in my way. Aha. That's it. An apple." I said while I pretended to pick up the apple.

"Okay." My mom squeaked.

That didn't sound good...

"I'm just going to my room now..." I told my mom.

"You still have to clean up that window, Ally." My dad said from where he sat across the room.

I was bored so I put on my radio while cleaning up the glass. E.T. from Katy Perry came on, I knewed the lyrics so I sang them aloud. I loved this song.

I heard my phone ring somewhere in the house so I turned of the radio and I ran to get it. Oh! Where is my stupid phone! Ugh...

I crossed trough what seemed like half of the house when I realised my phone lay just beside me at my nightstand. Ugh... How did it get there... I answered my phone and was surprised to hear Leah's angry voice.

"Did you saw Seth? You know my younger brother? I can't find him anywhere! He didn't come home last night! Mom's flipping out... If you see him, tell him he's dead if he doesn't come home right NOW!" I let my phone fall down when she screamed in it. Man, that girl can yell. When I looked out of my window all the while still listening to Leah's rambling, I saw something move behind the bushes. A bird or something.

"LEAH!" I screamed. "I didn't saw your freaking brother! Okay!"

"Okay..." She said in a small voice that was very unlike her. Wow... did I do that to her? Cool!

"Bye Lee." I said when I pressed the red end button.

"Allysa, dinner!" My mom called.

"Coming!" I answered her.

**I looooooove reviews!**


	6. Boring school days and a small surprise

Chapter 6: Boring school days and a small surprise

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work.

The next day school was utterly boring. I had one class with Liz and that's it. But it didn't really count 'cause the teacher, sir Jones is really strict. We couldn't even throw paper planes with notes on them. When he caught us the first six times and he threatened to call our parents, we quit making them. My next classes where pretty boring as well, I believe I even fell asleep a few times. When school was over I throwed my hands up in the air and screamed : "Aah! Why is school so boring!" I looked around if someone had seen me, some boys I knewed from algebra that stood by the doors where snickering at me.

"Yes, it is!" One of them said to me when I walked by. I gave them a very girly giggle. Wow, where did that come from. I blushed.

I got home and had supper with my parents and brother, I made some homework and got to bed.

The next day went pretty much the same, walking to school in the rain, getting almost drowned, being late for my first class, forgetting to bring food so I had to be food poisoned at the cafeteria, getting to the next classes, coming home without any homework.

"I'm boooored." I said to my mom while she stood in our kitchen, making soup.

"Then go do something, sweetie."

Ugh stupid answer mom...

"You should clean up that closet of yours, it's a long time ago you did that and last time I looked it didn't look all to good..." Oh so that is the reason my room was full of clothes and old school books last week.

I gave mom a really dramatic sigh, but still got up and walked towards my room. It couldn't be that bad. Could it? I thought while I went to open my walk in closet door. I didn't even consider opening it anymore after I smelled the dis-gus-ting smell that came from the closet.

"Scared already?" My mom asked from downstairs.

"How did you-?"

"The house didn't fell down yet."

"Haha." I said dryly.

I took in a deep breath before I did something I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed when a dead rat fell out of my closet. I ran downstairs and kept screaming.

"Ally what's that smell..." My brother said when he walked into my room.

"Aah!" He screamed too. You should've seen his face! I couldn't help it, I began laughing like crazy and all my scaredness was forgotten. Why, oh why didn't someone got that on tape? I would post the video on youtube if someone did!

I got some plastic gloves from the small garden house we had in our backyard and got the air cleaner that stood in our living room too. NOW I was ready to get that closet cleaned out. No, I'm not being overdramatic. Think of it this way, what would YOU do when you had a rat laying on your bedroom floor. Right.

So I cleaned up everything and was surprised to see how big that closet actually was. I could place some of my clothes in it. And after half an hour the closet was filled up again. My room looked not like a few hours ago at all, it was now... Clean. Wow I never thought I'd ever say that. But that's it. My room was clean. It felt good to just stand in my room and look at my floor that I could see now. It was a light brown wooden floor. I didn't know that, I thought it was black.

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was eight thirty already. I decided I should skip supper and just go to bed early, I was way to tired to stay awake anyway. When I fell asleep I dreamed about my beautiful sandy coloured wolf.

**As always REVIEW!**


	7. hdguerfgtoiyc gjdz's and a weird feeling

**Here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 7: hdguerfgtoiyc gjdz's and a weird feeling

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work.

I woke up when I heard wolves howling outside. Ugh... Stupid wolves... Why can't they just shut there freaking mouths! Another howl. Hmm... Maybe, just maybe...

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. I know, not very friendly but I'm just no a morning person. And by the way, it's not like they can hear me or something. Haha, that would be cool. Huh? OMG! I listened to the sounds from the woods, only leaves rustling and birds singing. They can hear me! That is just SO cool! OMG! I'm a wolf-whisperer-trainer-something! I can talk to wolves! 'Hello people, I am Allysa Taylor professional wolf-whisperer/trainer here for all your wolf-troubles." Haha!

I heard another howl. Oh... Well... Yeah, what am I thinking? Talking to wolves. Yeah right.

I looked to my right and saw my brand new pink(!) alarm clock standing there. I pressed 'LIGHT/SNOOZE' and it said

'Wednesday 18  
>04:37'<p>

Wow...so... At least I'm not late for school... Mmm... Should I get out of my bed and do the homework I forgot to make yesterday? Naaaah, waaaaay to early to think. I looked at my phone to sms with someone to pass the time. While I looked trough my contacts I saw something unusual. Between '!Stacy!' and 'Talia3' stood 'Seth'. Huh? Since when do I have Seth's number?

"Weird..." I said aloud.

I saw 'Lizzyyyyy' and thought she would be awake by now.

'Hi Lizzyboo!' I texted. Tree minutes later I got a text back.

'hdguerfgtoiyc gjdz...' Huh? What does she mean? Hmm... I think she isn't fully awake yet...

So I sended Leah a text too.

'HELLO!' I waited for an answer.

After five minutes still no answer... Huh? That is not like Leah. At all.

After a few more minutes of 'dgaexjfht' texts from Liz and some more normal texts of mine my alarm thought it was time to begin beeping so I got ready to go to school.

I put on a black dress and bleu and white striped thights. I put on earrings with white roses on them. I took my blue jacket out of my closet and put it on too. If Leah or Lizzy would see me in this clothes , haha! Lizzy would scream then cover her eyes, Leah would say she doesn't know me. I've got a... Uhm.. Pretty... apart style? I don't know how to describe it, but that's just normal weird me.

I got downstairs and made my breakfast and lunch. I wasn't late for the school bus for a change. I picked my iPod nano out of my bag and set it on shuffle.

The rest off the ride I listened to 'pretty girl rock', 'starstruck', 'All the good things' and 'maneater'. I got in my first class early and so earn't a smile from the teacher. Wow... Mrs Green can actually be nice... Wow... I might like her.

When school was over I walked home, every time I heard a sound coming from the woods I looked around or stepped closer. But I didn't saw my wolf. I missed him, really. I looked at my phone, Leah hasn't called me either... I feel so alone. Just when I thought that I felt someone was watching me. Really weird I know, but I just... You know. I quit walking and looked around. When I didn't saw anything I began walking again, a little farter away from the woods now. I was beginning to get scared.

"Nothing's going to happen..." I whispered to myself. I listened to the sounds around me. I heard nothing. Just plain nothing. Not even a bird. I could still feel eyes on me when I ran the rest of the way home but I didn't look back anymore. It was so weird, normally when someone stares at you, you just feel it. But now... It felt like an ice-cold breeze in my neck. I couldn't eat anything when I got home, I felt to scared.

I just got to bed and hoped that tomorrow whoever could be spying on me, would be away.

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-****REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-****REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**

**You know I just spend three whole minutes to write this! I think I should get an award! Or a review hint, hint...**


	8. Giant headaches and Leah who isn't Leah

Chapter 8: Giant headaches and Leah who isn't Leah

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work.

When I woke up this morning I felt like dying. I had a giant headache. And my body felt so limp I thought I could fall down at any moment. While I walked down the stairs I stumbled and fell the last treds. Ouch... Okay, if I can still feel pain than at least I'm not dead. Or... I think I'm not dead... I could be a ghost...

"Mom, am I dead?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

She didn't answer.

"Mom?" Help! What if I am a ghost! Noooo! I love my life! I can't ju-

"Yeah, sweetie?" She said when she turned around.

"Oh my goodness! Allysa! What happened to you? You're going to bed, now!" She said. Oh, so maybe I looked as horrible as I felt... Well, sounds not so good to me. When I walked back to my bedroom I looked in the mirror.

"What. The. Hell." I looked like a whole other person... My skin was A LOT whiter than it should be and I had huge bags under my eyes. Yup, I'm staying home today.

"I need to go to work sweetie, but if you want I could call..." She told me. I know she doesn't like missing work so I told her it was alright. When she was gone I slept for a little while, I had a dream.

_I awoke when I felt something wet touch my cheek. When I looked around I saw I was in some sort of basement. At my left I saw Kim, she kept saying Jared's name but no sounds came out of her mouth. Next to her was Emily, she was holding a small girl, they were both sleeping. I recognised Emily due to her scars there where three of them running from her cheek to her arm. I tried to look to my left but when I did that my neck felt like it was burning. I saw Kim gasp and looked down at ly shirt, it was full of blood, dripping down from my neck. How did I come here? I don't remember. I heard footsteps down a hall somewhere, I couldn't say if they where close or far away, my sense for direction was gone. I heard someone talking._

_"They're close, we need the girls as a bait."_

_"I'll take them."_

_"No. Alex will. You would let the small one escape."_

_"How..."_

_"I knewed it from the first time you looked at her, it's a shame we're going to kill her."_

_"No!"_

_"Shhh... She's awake..."_

That's the last thing I heard before I woke up. I didn't remember a thing from my dream only that I thought it was a nightmare.

I heard something outside. Someone was calling my name. Leah! I got down and opened the backdoor.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Here." I heard someone whisper. Wait... Did that sound like Leah? No! Before I could turn around or run I felt something cold touch my head and the next moment everything went black.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Dark rooms and being carried around

**I'm sorry for whatever happened last chapter! I'm surprised to see just one of you told me about it... Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: dark rooms and being carried around

_Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work._

I felt someone jolt me, but I didn't want to wake up. I remembered the day before when the same person... Wait... What day is it... Maybe it was more than a day ago... Someone picked me up and I heard the sound of an opening door. I felt so cold. Am I sick or something? It was then that I realised the coldness came from the person that was carrying me. I opened my eyes. I was in a long hallway, there were leaded light windows everywhere but it was still dark in the building. I looked up and saw that the walls were towering over me. It must be a huge building, maybe a castle. It was then I remembered the ice-cold person that was carrying me.

"Who are you?" I asked. No answer.

"Why are you that cold?" I asked. This time, the person did answer.

"I'm a vampire." He sounded like a boy, 17 years old or something. I looked up.

"Oh." I said. I couldn't see his face because it was hidden under the shadow of the cap of the cape he was wearing. I narrowed my eyes to see better in the dimmed light, and I saw his eyes. They were blood red. I gasped and he smiled at me.

"I told you." He said. I froze. Vampires.

When we came to really big doors that I thought led to the people that were gonna hurt me, I holded on to the red-eyed guy firmly-er. He chuckled.

"Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you." I thought I heard him whisper something that sounded like a 'yet' to me.

He opened the doors and I saw nothing. I was to scared to look. I closed my eyes just before he opened the doors.

"Ah, I saw you brought the girl, Alec." I heard someone say.

"Yes, Aro." Alec said.

"And may I know why she isn't looking at me?" Aro asked.

"She's scared, sir." Alec told him.

"Bring her to me." Aro ordered. But I didn't feel Alec moving.

"Bring her here, Alec." He said again. This time I did feel him move.

"Don't hurt her." Alec said while he put me down.

"Open your eyes." A female voice said. I didn't move.

"Just open your eyes." Alec said. I did what he said, I didn't know why, I think I trusted him. I saw the girl that spoke earlier glare at Alec. Alec shrugged. There were five chairs standing in the back off the room. Four people sat on the chairs. I think the last chair was from Alec. The man that sat in the middle looked the most powerful, his eyes were something between the colours red and black. When I looked around I saw that everyone in the room had the same eyes, and they all looked unnaturally beautiful, everyone except for me.

"Oh, but you do look pretty eatable yourself." Spoke Aro who I didn't know had grabbed my hand while I was busy thinking. Huh? Can he read minds too? Like Edward?

"No, my dear, my power is a little complicateder than Edward's."

"Uuuuuh... Cool?" I said when he explained it all. That made him laugh. I still didn't understand but decided against asking again 'cause that would be rude. It took him, what? Like two hours to explain it fully? Then it dawned on me, I was still holding his hand. I tried to pull it away but Aro was to strong. I tried again and when it didn't work I glared at Aro. I thought of an image where he was laying on the ground with a thousand knives stabbed in his body and blood everywhere. I was just beginning to have fun when Aro began laughing again. Oh, so he thinks it's funny huh? Well I mean it! I am going to kill you!

"You have a very unique mind, my dear." Aro said. Puh, at least he didn't say funny.

"And funny as well." Oh, yeah, right. Mind-reader. Can I get my hand back, though. I thought. He chuckled but let my hand go. Aro nodded to Alec and he picked my up. We didn't go trough the same doors but trough some door that was hided between the wooden panels. We came out to a dark hall, it was to dark for my to see anything.

"Of all the imprints she's the most interesting. We should keep her, change her, eventually." I heard Aro say before Alec closed the door.

"Hey Alec, where are we going?" I asked. I never liked being in the dark.

"Aro ordered me to put you in the same room as the rest."

"The rest?" I asked.

"You'll see." He just said. And we walked into a new room if it was possible it was even darker in there, there were no windows and you couldn't even see the ground.

When my eyes got used to the darkness I saw were we were. It was a hall, with on each side dungeon. The hall went as far as I could see and that was far, I'll tell you. Alec got a big ring full of keys out of his pocket and brought me to a dungeon to the left. He opened the railings and put me down.

"Get in." He said. I did what he said but when I stepped in the dark room I could feel a shudder on my back.

"We bring food in fifteen, so stay awake." He told us(?) and walked away.

I turned around.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Missing people and living food

Chapter 10: Missing people and living food

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work.

Third person pov

Leah was patrolling around Caitlin's house. Caitlin was Embry's imprint. Leah was almost done with patrolling when she felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her jean shorts that were wrapped around her left leg. She decided to not pick up but after a few seconds her phone buzzed again.

It could be Sam or Jacob, she thought. She phased back and pulled out her phone.

"Leah! Are you there!" A female voice asked before Leah could say anything.

"Uh... Yes?" Leah said.

"Leah! It's me, Allysa's mom! Please tell me you saw her! Pease!" She pleaded.

"Uhm... Who?"

"Allysa! She wasn't in her room last night and I thought maybe she had a sleepover at yours but then after school she didn't come either and maybe she had a detention but the school called and I thought she was just mad but i called everyone she knows and-" She rambled.

"Wait! Wait! Allysa is missing?" Leah asked.

"Yes! I called all of her friends, well you and some girl from her school but she said she thought Ally was at home 'cause-"

"I got to go." Leah said.

Sam! She thought while she phased. Pack meeting ,now!

normal pov

When I turned around I saw Emily, Kim and Claire laying on the ground some of them were sleeping but it was difficult to see that 'cause they all looked like they were half dead or something, no offence but I think they were.

"Uhm... Hi..." I mumbled while ploffing down next to Kim. She didn't say anything back, so maybe she was sleeping.

After a few seconds or minutes or hours, possibly a whole day. Felix came inside and throwed a chicken and plastic forks and knives at us.

"Hey! A little respect for my food huh?" I told him. "Chickens have feelings too!" He began laughing, but quickly covered it up with a cough when Jane came in too.

"That's your food for today, you need to kill it yourself." She said. I looked at her shocked and she answered my look with a smirk.

"Oh, what? You don't wanna break your nail?" She said.

"No. I don't wanna break your neck but I'm close to doing it." I mumbled angrily and I jeard someone giggle. Huh? Who was that? I looked at Kim, Emily and Claire and was surprised to see them still sleeping. When Iooked forward again Jane and Felix were gone.

Third person pov

In a few minutes every werewolf was at Sam an Emily's. Except for Embry, he was with his imprint. He wouldn't leave her out of his sight after what happened to the other imprints. Emily, Kim and Claire were already missing. Sam, Quil and Jared both felt like dieing now that there imprints were gone.

"Why did you call a pack meeting Leah? We can't lose any time, we're supposed to do double patrols around Caitlin's house right now." Sam said.

"Allysa's missing." Leah said. A few pack members looked up when they heard her voice break, normally Leah is never like this. She wasn 't even when Emily was taken.

"But, they only take imprints, right?" Collin asked. He was confused. Then a few guys looked shocked. She didn't? Didn't she?

"Leah!" Jacob yelled.

"Huh?" Leah said. She didn't know why they were all looking at her like that, she didn't do anything wrong. Then it dawned on her. "Gross no! I didn't imprint on my best friend!"

"But why did take toke her if she isn't an imprint?" Someone asked.

"Maybe because her and Leah are that close?" Quil said tiredly. He didn't sleep for the last three nights. He couldn't live without knowing Claire was safe and well.

"Uh... Leah? Can I talk to you for a second?" Seth asked.

"What is it Seth?" Leah asked rudely, but she was a little confused about why Seth looked so horrible for the last few days.

"Come on." He said and lead her to the woods, far enough so the pack couldn't hear them. He hoped Leah would be happy or something, when he told her.

"YOU DID WHAT? You fucking idiot!"

Normal pov

I couldn't sleep. I was way to hungry. When they gabe me the chicken I asked if they could open a window, I told them it was frickin' hot in here. Felix opened it and I picked up the chicken and threw it out the window screaming :'freedooooooom! Fly, chicken, fly!' When we looked out of the window we saw the chicken lying what looked like a mile under us. Dead. On the ground.

"I think you killed it." Felix said.

"Oh joy." I said and slumped back on the floor. I could've just sliced his throat and I would now be eating. I began crying. I couldn't help it. When I cry. There's not just water coming out of my eyes. I really cry. It sounds a little like this: iiiiiiyeeeeeeehhhhuuuuuaaa.

When I was done crying I decided I should try to escape. Yup, I know. Escaping from a castle with a thousands of vampires probably trying to eat me. Well it's worth trying. Okay what do I have? Uhm... Let's take a look. My clothes, a black lighter with pink polka dots, a rope- don't ask me why I carry around a rope please, it's for emergencies like this- uhm... I've got... Hairclips? Bubblegum, and in my pockets... A blue glitter pen, a paperclip and a necklace with a silver peace-sign on it. It brings luck! I am going to get out of here! Thanks to my lucky hanger! Yaaaay!

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. The escape and lots of doors

Chapter 11: the escape and lots of doors

_Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work._

So, I had a plan. It was now between two and three o clock. How do I know that? Well... I counted. I know I came here sometime 'round one and I counted 1 hour, 38 minutes and 47 seconds. Yes, I sound pathetic, I know but what would you do if you were here in my place? Okay, back to the plan. I overheard Alex and Jane talking and they said something about everyone being downstairs sucking blood out of innocent humans (OMG!) so my plan was to escape when there were no guards walking around.

Kim and Emily were still sleeping and Claire was to little to run and climb herself so I decided to go alone. I took of my jacket and tied the rope to my middle. I put my jacket back on and looked at myself. I looked fat. Ugh... Okay I hope no one gets to see me like this. Now how do I open that door? The padlock looked to difficult to open with my hairclips so I picked up my stuff and put everything back into my pockets. I stood up and saw I didn't have any shoes on. Hmm... It's easier to run with shoes on... I looked at Kim to find her still sleeping. I saw she had on a pair of blue Nike's. Well... Borrowing doesn't hurt. I took them of carefully and put them on my own feet. They fit exactly. Now, back to the door. Oh, I really have to do this, don't I? I thought. I ran to the door and bumped in it with my whole weight. Ough... That hurt... Maybe the hair- or paper-clips were a better option. I stoop up and felt my left shoulder, it hurt... A lot. Can your shoulder break? 'Cause I think it just did... I opened the silver button on my pocket and found a paperclip. I kneeled in front of the door to find the lock already open. I resisted the urge to scream it out and just opened the door. I was right. No guard.

I took one last look at Kim, Emily and Claire and stepped out of the door. I closed it so if someone would walk by wouldn't suspect something was wrong. I looked at the wall. OMG. I am so lucky. Right there at the wall in front of me was a map of the whole third floor. Somewhere in the middle stood a red circle, someone wrote 'you are here' next to the circle with a black pen. Okaaaay... I need to walk trough the first hall on my right, then the third right and the fifth door on my left. Just take the stairs and find the next floor-plan. That shouldn't be difficult.

First right, third right, fifth left, stairs. I walked trough the first hall. There hung a painting on my right there was a man on it. I recognised him, it was Aro. Only he looked like he was much younger.

Third right, fifth left, stairs. I saw the next hallway, the third on my right. I walked trough it. It looked like there was no end. I walked fifteen minutes before I came to an elevator. Oh... Well that's probably normal. Big building, elevator? I stepped in and pressed the 0 button. A few seconds after I did that and the elevator still didn't move I stepped out. Okaaay... That isn't normal. I thought when I heard an alarm go of. Great...

I began running. Crap! Where are the stairs? Ugh... I finally found them, sat on the railing and slid down. I ran around for a while and saw a door. I threw it open and ran through, I sighed out of relief and sat down with my back to the door. I looked up when I heard someone clear his throat. When I did that I saw I was in the big room with the thrones again. All the Volturi leaders and their guards sat there discussing something before I came in. I saw Aro raise his eyebrow and ask me why I was here.

"Uhm... Hi!" I put on an innocent smile." I am looking for the bathroom but I got a little lost." I stood up and was ready to sprint away but I felt a girl with long black hair grabbing me by my arm.

"Grrrrr... Stupid vampire speed..."I mumbled. "If you weren't bitten I would've sliced your snow white throat with my hairclips and pull out every stupid shiny black hair out of your fu-"

"Come on, Jane. Bring our guest back to her room."

"Of course master." Jane said.

"But I would hardly call it a room master, it is more of a coffin. Can't we switch rooms? The coffin would suit my personality a bit more. " I said faking her sick sweet voice and innocent-girl-smile. I saw Jane's face and in my own voice I quickly added an "Or not.".

"You know what, I'll just go back by myself..." I said while walking back trough the door and surprisingly, they let me.

**Hey I'm going to try something new, I want ONE review each chapter and if I get that review I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it. so REVIEW!**


	12. Voting and lonelyness

**Omg! That was fast! I didn't thought I would get to update already! I'm going to try and write faster! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 12: voting and lonelyness

Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And quess what? It didn't work.

Third person pov

"I vote for that Allysa-girl."

"Felix?"

"Alex likes her so-" Alec hissed at him. "Yes me too."

"Please Jane? Just pick her. We all like her." Alec begged Jane. They were discussing wich one of the wolf girls they are going to keep. As a pet. Untill now, everyone voted for Ally but Jane didn't want to pick her.

"I like Kim better." Jane told them. But Jane didn't like Kim, she just said it 'cause Kim wouldn't have the courage to emberass Jane. Unlike Allysa. Who made everyone laugh at her.

"But, she's so... Uninteristing." Felix said.

"Plain boring." Alec added.

"But, the oldest she seems very nice." Jane said. Alec was starting to think Jane was jeaulous. She has always been Aro's favourite. Alec knew that Jane didn't like sharing. Thinking of it, she acted the exact same way when Aro was so fascinated with Bella Cullen's power.

"Emily does nothing else than crying. And the other is to little, she probably can't even walk alone." Felix said, he was trying to get Jane mad. Maybe she would say yes when she was angry.

"Okay! Okay! But if something bad happens, I'm not the one to blame."

Normal pov

After a while I found the room Kim, Emily and Claire were in. But of course I had to close the door on my way out and of course I had to forget to ask a key when I ran back. Now I was sitting in front of the hard, rusty door that led to our cell.

Maybe I could play a game? Uhm... Let's think... Uhm... Aha!

Dog, gorilla, ape, elk, k... K... Uhm... Ugh... Okay, next game.

I looked around and found a piece of chalk. I turned around and drew squares on the wall before me.

Hmm... I think its true. You can't play four on a row with just one person.

After a few minutes of boredom, I saw two figures walk trough the hallway I sat in. When they got closer I saw that it were Alec and Felix. They were carying a long rope and a knife. Huh? Why are they bringing that? Are they going to kill me? They are going to kill me!

"I'm gonna die!" I cried.

"We aren't going to kill you. Don't be affraid."

They were going to slice my throat and they're going to pull out my hair and there's going to be a lot of blood and I'm going to look all ugly and dead and oh my god!

"I don't wanna die! I'm too young to d- Wait what? Why are you carying a knife if you aren't going to kill me?"

"We are going to take the other imprints and -"

"Wait! Why does everybody call us 'imprints'? Is that another word for human?"

"They didn't tell you? Well not my business." He said and began to put the rope around Kim's arms and legs. Felix did the same to Emily and Alec started on Claire when he was ready with Kim. We were getting out of here. They were going to bring us back! Yaaaaay! I'm going to see mom and dad and Jason again. And of course, Leah.

I'm going home, I'm going home, I'm going home. I thought in a sing-song voice.

They walked out with Kim, Claire and Emily. Then it dawned on me.

"Hey! Wait! Wait! You forgot something! Hello!" But they already were to far away to hear me.

"You forgot me." I whispered.

**I want at least one review!**


	13. A long car ride and a new secret

Chapter 13: A long car ride and a new secret

_Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work._

Kim's pov

I was laying unconscious in the back of a car. I didn't thought I really was unconscious, the... Vampire, Alex, had done something to me and Emily before they put us inhere. We- maybe only I- could still think but couldn't move. I wish Jared could just come here and hold me in his arms and try and calm me down. I love when he does that. I love him. For five years now. And that vampires are going to take that all away! They're going to kill us! I mentally sobbed. I knew I should be thinking about Allysa's well being but I was to buzy thinking about being with Jared again. I just miss him so much. How he his hands through his hair without noticing it. How he looks at me when he tells me he loves me. How he looks at me for three years now.

"We're here." I heard someone say and surprisingly I could move again. I didn't move so one of them picked me up. I couldn't see where he was walking because my eyes were still closed. I decided I should do something before I died.

"If you ever see Jared-" I sobbed" again, tell him I love him."

"You might as well do that yourself." A female voice says and I was throwed into ice-cold water. I opened my eyes and swam to the side were the bubbles that came out of my mouth floated to, what wasn't easy since I was still all tied up. I pulled myself up on a small branch and saw Emily in the arms of a man, Sam.

"Jared!" I yelled when I saw the shadow of another person behind Sam.

He ran out of the trees and scooped me up in his arms. He kissed me. At that moment nothing mattered anymore.

I was back. In the arms from the man of my dreams.

Normall pov

"So, Allysa, did something unusual happen to your la push wolf friends in the past few years?"

"No, and why do you keep calling her that?"

"It's not only her- Leah I think her name is- it's th whole pa-group."

I really don't know why you keep asking. If I knew I would've already told you. I thought.

I didn't had to say all that aloud, that weirdo, Aro was holding my hand so, he could read my mind. You get it. I'm still in Voltera, Italy. No one has even came looking for me. Yet. I hope.

"Oh, my girl, they won't come until we want them too so you might as well just tell us all the details."

"I don't know okay!" I snapped at him. It's not like Leah and her friends had Freaky vampire-powers or something. They weren't even vampires, how could they have powers.

"So you really don't know. My girl."

"Stop calling me that! And huh? What don't I know? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I said squealing like a little child getting presents on their birthday.

Aro sighed. "I'm not going to include the stories because I of course have better things to do-" I huffed. " But I will let Felix tell you the ones you need to figure everything out."

I nodded and a vampire I didn't know led me to my room where I fell asleep and the last thing I heard was a howl and a scream.

**Are they going to save her? No? Yes? Maybe? Review and you will soon know :)**


	14. Being a hero or being safe

Chapter 14: being a hero or being safe

**Hi guys! I couldn't decide wether to do the normal pov or Seth's pov, so I just did the first but if anyone wants to read Seth's pov too... You know what to do :)**

_Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work._

I woke back up a few hours later (I think), I couldn't fall asleep anymore thanks to the sounds from somewhere in the front of the castle. Maybe I should go take a look? No. The door was probably locked now anyway. I would never say it aloud but I was kinda scared. Maybe the volturi where eating, that would be really creepy... If I walked in and saw all those humans... Poor inoccent people... Being eaten by horrible monsters. I hate them. I huffed. But they wont eat me. Never. I'm to smart for them. Little but smart. Okay, maybe not that smart... Just little hmm... That won't get you very far, girl. But those humans are dieng in there! And according to the howling they eat wolves to. I have to go save them!  
>But I'm scared...<br>No! You're not. You just think you're scared. Don't think. Act.  
>It's going to be my dead!<br>Come on, be brave. And stop talking to yourself.  
>Crap... I'm going crazy... Going crazy but being safe. Acting like a true hero and being... Not so safe. Uhmm... Difficult... Maybe... No... Or... Okay. Chosen. Don't think act. Right.<br>I walked to the door.  
>I put both my hands on the cold metal and I leaned into it with my full weight.<br>It didn't open.  
>Crap. Again.<br>I began laughing quietly. No open door, no saving humans.  
>Where there is a will, there is a way, my inner voice said. The window.<br>No!  
>Yes!<br>No!  
>Yes!<br>Ugh... If it's only to get you to shut up and leave my head then... Okay...  
>I can't leave your head 'cause I am you, but allright! Now, the window.<br>The window. I turned around and saw the window. There didn't came any light through it so eitherway, it was night or the window didn't come out on the garden or street etc. The window was on at least seven feet of the ground so I had to climb. I put my right foot in a small hole between two stones and when I stretched I could just reach the window-sill I grabbed it with one hand and put my left foot in another hole. Okay almost there, don't look down now.  
>I looked down. Oh. I was amper a foot high.<br>I put my left hand a few inches from my other hand. I tried to pull myself up. It didn't work. If I woul've just payed attention in gym, I wouldn't have this problem right now.  
>Note to self: tell all my friends to pay attention in all classes. It could come in handy.<br>I tried again but this time put my right foot a little higher again. I felt the stone under my left foot shift a little. OMG! I'm going to fall down! Help! Huh? Wow. That was so cool. I should be scared more. I didn't realise I could just jump on the window-sill. Ha! I'm going to save those humans!  
>"Don't be affraid! I'm coming! " I screamed and before I could register what was happening, a fierce wind-breeze blew open the window and I screamed. I don't want to die. Not yet. First I want to see Seth again.<br>Huh? Where did that come from? I thought and I saw the ground come closer. Before I could scream again I saw my sand coloured wolf run as fast as my eyes coul register, to me. When I felt the air knocking out of me, I saw that he ran here to catch me. How sweet. I turned my head to smile at him and that was when I felt the pain from the fall and everything went black once again.

I felt someone stroke my hair.  
>"Please Allysa, please... Just... Just wake-up." I heard a beautifull voice say. Wait. I know that voice. Seth.<br>"Come on. Just wake up already were tired of hearing Seth begging." So it was Seth.  
>Then I heard something that sounded like a growl and I felt the ground under my body vibrate.<br>"Earthquake!" I screamed jumping up.  
>"Ally." Seth whispered. I realised I lay in his lap. Oh. So no earthqauke. Good.<br>"So, your girlfriend wakes up and the first thing she does is screaming earthquake." A guy said. I couldn't see who he was. It was dark in this... Where we even were.  
>"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" I heard another voice said. It sounded close.<br>"Leah?" I asked. I was shocked by how hoarse my voice sounded. Like I hadn't used it in a while.  
>"Leah?" I asked again, louder this time.<br>"Who else did you expect? Santa Clause?" She said.  
>I was so glad to see- hear her! I tried to stand up and walk to were her voice came from but before I even stood upstraight I Seth pulled me back.<br>" You need to rest. You broke your leg while falling."  
>"Okay..." I mumbled. "Thanks for catching me anyway." I mumbled.<br>"No probl-" He looked shocked.  
>I opened my mouth to ask him if something was wrong but nothing came out. I thanked him like he was the wolf. And he answered like he was the wolf. My wolf.<br>I stared at him with an open mouth. He smiled sadly at me.  
>"So. You found out. "<br>I just kept gaping at him.  
>"Wow." I said. He chuckled at me expression, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I saw my eyes got used to the darkness and looked around, the room was empty exept for us. That meaned, only Seth, Leah and the guy named Paul were here.<br>"What happened?" I asked. Seth didn't answer directly so I looked up at him.  
>"You want the whole story?"<br>"Uhm... You can leave out the bloody parts." He laughed a little, really this time.  
>"Okay, so, Sam and Jared found Emily and Kim in a river while me and Paul." He looked at Paul." Were patrolling." He saw me look up at him confused so he explained. "We run around the border from La push and Forks to protect our people from vampires." He took a deep breath and a hurt look passed his face. "I saw you weren't with them so I began running to Italy like crazy." I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. "Paul tried to get me to come back and when I didn't listen to him... He followed me. Leah heard what I was doing so she followed me. She was fast enough to get far enough so she couldn't hear Jacob. Our alpha, using the alpha voice and demand us to come back."<br>"Why didn't he want you to come and get me, Seth?" I asked and saw him smile when I said his name.  
>"He wanted us to wait 'till the Cullens were back, so they could help us fight with the volturi."<br>"You fought with the Volturi?" He didn't got hurt didn't he?  
>"Well, not really, there were to much of them so we just gave up after a while, that was when you fell out that window. Never jump out of a window again. What were you thinking by the way? " I blushed.<br>"Uhh... Nothing. What do we do now?"  
>"What do you mean?" Leah asked. I forgot she was here too.<br>"You know, do we just sit here till a miracle happens, so we can get outta here?"  
>"Yes." She and Paul said at the same time.<br>**I'm sorry if there are some spelling-mistakes but I just woke up and I'm reaaaaaally tired! Review if you want too see the fight in Seth's pov or Jacob's or Leah's or Paul's maybe you want to read the next chapter in Emmet Cullen's pov? Or maybe Aro's? I don't know... You decide. REVIEW!**


	15. Not chapter 15 sorry

**Sorry guys, but this is just an author note. I promise not to do this again in the future but I really need you to review or pm me! If you don't tell me in who's pov I should write the fight I can't write the next chapter! And just so you know, I'm talking about the small fight that already happened not the one with the Cullens that still has to happen! Soooo... I can't write it in Allysa's pov 'cause she wasn't there. Here are your options:  
><strong>  
><strong>Seth, leah or Paul's pov: They were actually in the fight so they can exactly describe what it was like.<br>**  
><strong>Other pack members pov: They see everything happen through Seth, Leah and Paul's eyes + there own thoughts about the fight.<br>**  
><strong>Edward Cullen's pov: He can read everyone's mind soooo...<br>**  
><strong>Alice Cullen's pov: She sees everything happening before the pack has found Kim and Emily but is just to late to warn everyone.<br>**  
><strong>Another Cullen's pov: I don't know... Rosalie being all bitchy or Emmet who can't wait to be in the fight himself. Or maybe even Renesmee or Bella?<br>**  
><strong>Please review, pm me or something and tell me what you want to read, you can even say you want all of the above and I'll write them all! Or maybe just half off it... It would be pretty boring writing the same thing like 1000 times ;) Please tell me what you think, the faster you tell me, the faster I can start writing.<strong>


	16. One fight, lots of leeches chapter 14

Chapter 14: One fight, lots of leeches

**Sooooo, I finally wrote a new chapter I'm sorry for it's lateness but you can blame it on my new teacher who gives way to much homework. I hope you like this chapter! It was reaaaaally difficult to write in someone else's pov but I think I did well. And btw, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR! I love you guys! Oh and I forgot to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight because if I did I would be Stephenie Meyer and (That would be SO cool) I would make you pay for every chapter you** read.

_Allysa Taylor is Leah's best friend, her only one, since she phased. Leah tries to avoid every member of the pack, in fear that someone would imprint on Ally. And guess what? It didn't work._

Seth's pov

_What? No! No, this can't be real. Why did they have to keep Allysa there, they could've just come here and take one of us. What are they going to do to her? Are they going to kill her? If they hurt her I'll kill myself! It's all my fault! I'm supposed to protect her, she's my soul mate!_

I felt a sharp pain on the place where my heart was and I howled out in pain.

_'Easy Seth, we'll find her don't worry. Go to the Cullen's and ask them to come here, how could Alice not have seen this coming.'_ I heard Jacob wonder and faintly felt him focus back on Kim and Emily and then he ran where Kim, Emily, Sam and Jared were.

_'Collin, get Leah.'_ Sam thought.

_Leah. My sister is Allysa's best friend. She's probably missing Leah. Is she missing me too? She's probably all alone in a dark room without windows and no food..._ I felt the pain in my heart again.

I felt a shimmer in the air, Leah phased._ ' What's up? Why did that pup have to wake me up? You could've just asked Seth.'_

Collin: _He's the problem why I had to wake you up, he's freaking about Allysa._ He rolled his eyes.

I felt Leah looking into my mind and seeing what had happened. _'What! That mother fucking leeches still have Allysa!'_ She yelled. That's the last straw.

_I have to save her, they'll hurt her._

I turned left and started running again. In the direction I thought Italy was. I don't care what they say. I need to get Allysa.

Leah saw what I was doing and thought something like this before Sam interrupted her.

_'Seth? What the heck are you doing-'_

_'Seth come back here and wait for the others to come so we can make a plan. '_ Sam said using the alphavoice. Surprisingly it didn't hurt denying it.

_'Seth! Wait for me!'_ Someone thought and a few minutes later I saw Leah in wolf form, running next to me.

_'Fuck! Leah, Seth come back here! Jacob!'_

Leah thought of something she had found out a few days ago. If you run far enough the alpha command doesn't work.

I couldn't hear his thoughts clearly anymore. _'Paul, go after them!'_ I think he said.

_'What? Why me? I don't even like the girl? Why the fuck should I help saving her?'_ I could still hear Paul.

_'Just do it!'_ Sam growled.

_'It's because you still like Leah isn't it...'_ Paul thought.

I heard Leah growl and I think Sam did too.

I heard Brady's voice in the distance._' c'mon bro, come back here!'_ I think he started running towards us because the next moment Sam forbid it for anyone else to follow me.

Me, Leah and Paul were quiet for the rest of the run but I couldn't help but think about what the Volturi could've done to Allysa the past few days.

Edward's pov

Bella was out shopping with Alice so I was tucking Renesmee in bed. She looked breathtaking. Almost as beautiful as her mother. Almost. Of course nothing could compare to my Bella's beauty.

I sighed. My Bella. She was mine, for eternity.

_Edward!_ I heard someone think. _Edward! Were are you?_

"Sorry Alice, I didn't hear you." I spoke when Alice came in. I tried to block everyone's thoughts out before, I didn't want to hear about Emmet and Rosalie's... Uhm... I think you understand me.

"Edward you have to see this." She said and thought back to the vision she had moments ago.

_A tall room without windows. Five thrones where five vampires were sitting, their black cloaks hung low on their faces, covering their blood red eyes. Aro sat in the middle, he nodded to his left. The vampire on the left side stood up and walked forward. He opened the doors right before three wolves stormed in. Alice had recognised them as Seth, Paul and Leah. The five members of the volturi stood up and that was the last thing I saw before the vision ended._

I heard a new voice come into my head when Alice said we should warn the pack.

_Embry, tell the Cullens to come here. Make sure Edward, Carlisle and Jasper are there._

_Okay, Jacob. I'm almost there._

"They already know, it's going to happen just minutes from now. We're too late." I told Alice and walked outside. I heard that Rosalie and Emmet had smelled Embry's smell and they were coming outside too. They both sounded very irritated.

_Edward?_ Embry asked.

I nodded. "Carlisle?" I called. I knew Carlisle could hear me even if he was upstairs. Inhuman hearing.

"Yes son?" _I heard of Alice' vision, did it happen?_ He quietly added.

"No not yet. But we think it's going to be soon. We need to go to La Push."

_Now._ I heard Embry think.

"Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, the wolves would appreciate it if you would come too."

A few of them nodded but Rosalie just huffed. She wanted to continue doing... What she was doing before.

_Sooooo, there's going to be a fight, right?_ Emmet asked me.

I looked up to the clouded sky and a few seconds later looked back down to Emmet, he covered his grin by coughing.

He didn't want Rosalie to know he considered going with us instead of making love to her. Knowing Rose she would be angry and although she would never show it, it would upset her too.

_You still coming or what? The smell isn't so comfortable._ Embry thought.

I nodded again and told everyone to follow the grey wolf that was Embry.

Paul's pov

We just passed the border between France and Italy **(A/N: I don't know a thing about the route you have to take to run from Washington to Italy, so this can be wrong)**. We would soon be in Voltera or whatever it was called. I was still a bit pissed on Sam for using the alpha voice to get me into this but I was cool, that way I could take my anger out on the leeches that called themselves the volturi. Like they were some sort of kings and queens or what? I'll show them. I remember last time they came checking on Jacob's imprint. I wanted to rip that bored look of Demetri's pale face so bad. And now my wish had come true.

I smirked. I could rip to shreds as much vampires as I wanted. Watching them scream out in pain when you burn them. Heaven.

At that moment Leah smelled vampires really close by and just seconds later I smelt it too.

Let the party begin.

We came to the castle and we ran through the open gate. We didn't see any vampires until we came to a hall. Surprisingly they didn't pay any attention to us.

_'Like we're no danger at all.'_ Leah thought with a huff.

_'We'll show them.'_ I thought just as a giant door on the end of the hall opened. Leah looked at Seth and he nodded.

_'Let's get this over with.'_

_'Let's kick some ass!'_

I barely registered Leah thinking about what would happen if we would've just waited for Jacob and Sam to make a plan when I ran forward and passed the flame red curtains that hung on the wall next to the door and stumbled over threshold. I looked around. No one saw that. Right?

_'Yes we did.'_ Leah answered while running towards a blonde haired leech with a sick innocent smile on her face. I hate her already. I ran towards the bloodsuckers too and lunged at some boy who sat next to the girl. I just couldn't get his neck when he stood up and threw me to the ground. I got back up again and bit in his leg when he tried to run to the bloodsucker Seth was taking care of. He had somehow managed to rip it's arm of when another leech tried to jump on Leah's back and Seth lunged at him. Leech one got free and crouched after Seth, ready to spring when he moved. But I was to fast, I had had enough training from Sam to take down thousands of leeches at the same time. God, I'm fucking amazing.

_'Look out!'_ Leah thought.

I turned around as fast as I could but another vampire stood there and before I could move he had me pinned to the ground, ready to brake both of my legs. I didn't move but I wanted to brake every little bone in his whole stone-cold body.

"Keep him alive, for now." The bloodsucker in the middle, that I now realised hadn't even moved since we had come in, told him.

I heard a howl and at first I thought it was me but I realised it was Seth. He was looking up at the fygjjvk and then ran to the other side of the room.

_'Allysa!'_ He thought so fucking loud my ears hurt.

_'No!'_ Leah thought. I didn't know if she said it for the fact that Seth's little girlfriend was falling down from something like the tenth floor or that it was because when Seth ran away, Leah had to fight three vampires alone.

By the time Seth had catched Allysa, Leah had a few broken bones and I was still pinned to the ground.

Ten other bloodsuckers emerged from a small door at the back but when they came closer I saw they weren't vampires. They were still human. I hate to say it but damn those leeches are smart. This way we couldn't hurt them because they're all still humans. The humans came up to us and tied ropes around my, Leah and Seth's neck. Like we were dogs.

I felt a bit better because if Seth's happiness he had his girl back.

Would I ever see Rachel back? Is she missing me? God damn it, if she's crying I'll kill those fucking leeches!

_'Last time you tried that didn't work out well.'_ Leah thought.

_'Fuck you bitch! You male it sound like I started this!'_

_'Don't you call me a bitch!'_

_'Well technically you are...'_ Seth joined our conversation.

_'SHUT UP!'_ We both mind-screamed at him.

**Reeeeeally long chapter just for you guys! I hope you liked it. I'm writing this today but I don't know when I'm going to post it because my computer has a virus... :'(  
><strong>**Soooo, I'm going to beg my friend to use her computer! If this chapter is really late, blame her too! Along with my teacher! And no, I'm not writing this because it makes my chapter even longer. -Insert evil laugh here- Okay yes I am. Bye**


End file.
